My Agent
by froststar2
Summary: No one is allowed to hurt Skye can get away with it. Not even if it is Victoria Hand


**So I wrote this. It probably is bad but I enjoy how the show portrays May/Skye relationship. So in this story ward failed to kill Victoria Hand, just injured her greatly. SHe was in recovery up until the beginning of season 2. This takes place after Skye has **

**Protocol** **Ghost is basically Suicide Squsd from DC**

Everyone in the Playground moved out of the way as their Deputy Director tore through the base. Melinda May was beyond pissed. After defeating Garett and Ward the team discovered that Victoria Hand had survived Ward shooting her. Hill had found her and brought her to another one of Fury's secret bases to recover. Once she was well enough, she joined Coulson's team at the Playground and learned about what had happened while she was in recovery.

May had always respected Victoria and knew that the woman was a good agent however none of that mattered to her right now. She and Coulson were going over plans with Bobbi when the base started to shake. May had quickly dropped the papers she was holding and went to go find her student.

Jemma and Fitz pointed in the direction of the Bus and May had taken off in that direction. She was greeted by the Bus violently shaking and made her way through it until she found Skye curled up in a tight ball. Fitz had his arms wrapped around her whispering comforting words, but it wasn't working.

As soon as he saw her, Fitz gently handed Skye over to May and left the Bus letting May confront her student. When Skye finally calmed down, she refused to meet May's eyes, embarrassed. May finally got her to tell her what was wrong, and her blood boiled as Skye told her what Victoria said to her.

Once Skye was fell asleep in her bunk May had taken a deep breath trying, and failing, to calm down. She gave Skye one last look, gently stroke her cheek and stormed off to where Victoria's office was. May didn't bother knocking, she just barged in to see Victoria was leaning over her desk doing paperwork. He slammed the door behind her.

"Agent May what-" Victoria started to say but May slammed her hands on the desk. Victoria jumped and May gave a vicious smile enjoying the older agent's fear.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" May hissed. Victoria quickly composed herself and gave May a blank look.

"I don't know what you are talking about Agent May," she said. May gave a cold, sarcastic laugh that made Victoria's skin crawl.

"Really? It just happens that the base was shaking after your talk with Skye," May snarled trying to get her emotions in check.

Victoria gave May a cold look. "I told the girl the truth," she said coldly putting up a brave face. She could see May wasn't pleased by what she said. "What happened to Agent Triplett was her fault. If she would have waited for back-up, he would still be alive."

"You don't know that," May countered.

Victoria gave a grave smile. "Your right I don't know that but maybe if she waited, Trip could have been alive, and we would also have Rania in our custody to study her." May glared at Victoria but couldn't deny that possibility.

"And what about calling her a threat? Saying that she needs to be locked up?" Victoria leaned back in her chair and studied the agent in front of her. She never has seen May this anger before. The last time Victoria could remember May having this much fire in her eyes was before Bahrain but even then that didn't match up to the fight in her eyes.

"It's true. You heard what the Kree and Lady Sif said. These people are dangerous. Abominations as the Kree so elegantly put it. Weapons designed to destroy anything in their way. We need to lock her up or if Coulson would listen, start Protocol Ghost again." May froze and stared at Victoria in shock.

"You want her to be part of Protocol Ghost?" May asked still surprised before shaking her head. "No, Skye is not a criminal. That group is made up of criminals who have are severing life-time sentences. Coulson shut that program down for a reason." May remembered hearing about how the whole team died. It turned out the man in charge of the team was a Hydra agent and used the members to fulfill one of Hydra's goals.

"That girl is the perfect candidate." Victoria stood up and walked around her desk to face May. "What happens if she decided to turn Melinda? We have no way of stopping her from causing mass destruction. She is dangerous and precautions need to be in place in case that happens."

May gritted her teeth in frustration. "I disagree and so does Coulson. Planting a bomb in her head wouldn't do anyone any good."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Of course, you would disagree you're here S.O-"

"Your right I am her S.O and she is _my _agent, not yours. I know what is best for her not _you_." May stepped closer to Victoria. "I think it is best for you to remember Agent Hand that I am Deputy Director now, so don't _ever _threaten by agent again or else," May threatened and sent a cold fear down Victoria's spine.

She turned to walk away when Victoria called after her. "I remembered a time when you hated that girl. What changed?"

"Everything," May answered and left the office.

**XXXXX**

It was late at night when May woke to hear a knock on her door. She waited to see who it was.

"May its me," Skye said in a soft voice. May jumped out of her bed and opened the door. The younger woman quickly made her way inside. May strolled past her back to the bed and lifted the covers and slid underneath them. She sat with her back against the headboard and waited. Skye hesitated before she sat down next to May. She curled herself up into the older agent's side and relaxed when she felt May's arms coming around her protectively and gently stroked her hair.

"Are you okay?" May asked gently. "Don't lie to me Skye," she added when she sensed her student's reluctance.

"Agent Hand is right," Skye whispered. "I am dangerous and who knows what I can do with my powers. I mean I'm the reason Trip is dead. Skye wiped her eyes as she thought of the young man who was like a brother to her.

"What happened to Trip wasn't your fault. Don't take his sacrifice away. He did what he did to save you and he would never regret it." May paused for a moment. As for your powers that is why you have me," May replied. "My job is to train you and I will help you learn to control your abilities."

Skye was quiet for several moments. May thought she fell asleep but then she spoke. "Why don't you think Protocol Ghost isn't a good idea?" May stopped and glanced down at her student.

"How do you know about that?" Skye looked up at her with a sheepish smile.

"I hacked into the camera in Agent Hand's office and listen in." May gave her a disapproving look. "When you stormed out of my room earlier Fitz came in. He said that you stormed off to Agent Hand's office." Skye pulled away from May's side and picked at the blanket. "I guess I excepted you to agree with her," she muttered not looking at her S.O.

May sighed and wrapped Skye in a tight hug which surprised the younger agent. "I do agree that you should have waited for back-up but the idea of locking you up somewhere in an isolated area would do no good. The Ghost Protocol was a program for criminals that were expandable which you are not."

"But-"

"You are not expandable. You are a big part of this team and if something happened to you, this team would be lost. You are a big reason why we have succeeded so far at stopping Hydra," May said.

Skye smiled and curled up into May's side. "Thanks May. You're the best S.O anyone could have."

May bit back a snarky response about Ward being her S.O as Skye yawned. It was a few moments later that May felt the girl's breathing even out and she knew Skye was asleep. May gently pulled herself out of the girl's hug and turned the lights off. She crawled back into bed and let Skye cuddle up against her again.

**XXXXX**

The sound of her alarm woke May from her slumber. She reached to turn it off but found herself unable to move. Sometime during the night, Skye had wrapped herself around May, her face buried into her shoulder. May froze unsure what to do. She knew Skye was a cuddly person and when the team spent time together, she would curl up against Fitz or Simmons. May let out a sigh and gently unwrapped Skye's arms from her body. She shut off the alarm and lightly nudge Skye, waking the girl up for tai chi.

"Huh," Skye said groggily. She caught May's light smirk and then noticed how she was laying. She scrambled back clearly embarrassed. "Sorry May," she mumbled eyes downcast.

"Let's get ready for training today," May said. The girl nodded and quietly left May's room. A few hours later May and Skye were finishing up their training when Victoria interrupted them.

"I don't mean to interrupt your training Agent May, but I wish to apologize to Agent Skye about yesterday." Victoria turned to Skye and in a tight, strained voice said, "I am sorry for blaming you for what happened to Agent Triplett and for saying we should be locking you and that you should not be a field agent. It will not happen again." Before Skye could respond the older agent turned and walked away.

"Did she apologize on her own free will because it didn't sound like it," Skye commented.

May gave a small shrug and wrapped a towel around her neck. "Maybe sound gave her a dosage of fear," she said and Skye stared at her in shock. She then tackled her S.O in a tight hug.

"Thank you for defending me," Skye whispered in May's ear. May hugged her back tightly.

"You're my agent. I will always defend you, no matter what."


End file.
